


Just The Way You Are

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the talk in Blaine's bedroom during The First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Just The Way You Are- Billy Joel or Bruno Mars

“Are you sure about what you said yesterday?” Kurt asked Blaine the next day during West Side Story rehearsal.

“About me building a time machine to give Bryan Ferry a high-five? I'm sure it's unlikely but I think-”

Kurt tugs on his officer Krupke uniform, “I meant about me being boring. About what we do when you know…”

Tilting his head, Blaine silently asks Kurt to explain more and Kurt was hoping Blaine would read his mind on this.

“You know, with hands going, umm, south of the border,” he twists his hands and sighs. “I just think I'm being... too much of a prude? Too closed off?”

“I love you, just the way you are,” Blaine insists, pulling Kurt's hands apart and taking one of them in his own. “Anything intimate we do or  _ don't _ do isn't what matters most. Us both being comfortable is.”

Artie is rolling across the stage in a heated argument with Santana on the authenticity of her performance, and he calls for Blaine and Rachel to run through the fire escape scene.

“Are you going to be okay?” Blaine asks, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt nods his head, “Go on, I don't think Rachel is going to wait forever.” 

Huffing a laugh, Blaine presses the quickest, softest kiss to Kurt's cheek. “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Kurt smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
